Silver
by Devilkitty4
Summary: Well lets just say that someone else joined The fellowship Ring, a woman that isn't exactly what she seemed to be. She is there to help but well her help end up killing them all? read and find out. Legolas/Female


She had been watching them for a day. A day Gandlf had told her nothing, but she'd found out anyway from Elornd himself. She had been going to visit Arwen his daughter, and Elornd had summoned her. 

"Natasha, I have news for you. Gandlf and your brother wanted you to know nothing of this. They feared you'd be killed or worse that you'd turn into pure evil. But I fear you are the only one to stop this evil." 

Elornd's voice echoed through the room, firm demanding and gentle just like him. He was waiting from her reply before he continued. 

"I image they think I am weak, is that it? Or is it that I am girl? Maybe they think I am to young? not skilled enough? Well I'd thank you to continue My Lord if you please." 

Anger vibrated her voice as she spoke. She hated it, she was the baby sister the youngest the weakest, not able to complete anything own her own. Fragile and weak is all anyone thought when they looked at her. This time she was not going to play that role, she'd show them this time.

"The Dark Lord has risen once again, He is after the one ring, witch at the moment is on its way toward Mordor. The fellowship of the ring, a various group of nine was sent with the ring to mount Mordor to destroy it. But I fear they will not succeed without your help. Please do not be anger with them, they only had the best intentions." 

Elornd hoped that he had made the right decision in telling Natasha. For some odd reason he knew he was right, she had been at his side when they had first defeated him. He looked at her and saw a sparkle in her ice green eyes at the thought of a challenge. Natasha was thinking she just might let them try to destroy the ring on their own and let them learn their lesson. But them again there was nine of them and not all of them knew that she could be of help. So she decided she might as well help, and prove she was just as good as any of them. Way Gandlf and her Brother thought her incapable of this task she'd find out. She bowed to Elornd and bid him a farewell. She exited the main hall and went off in search of Arwen to tell her that she was departing. She found her in the garden, the sun was high in the sky meaning it was around noon. The sun kissed Natasha's hair, pure silver glistened almost blinding anyone who might look upon it. Her eyes were sad, leaving so soon after she had said she would be there for a very long time. She loved Arwen just like a sister and she hated to disappoint her, but she had to go to prove once and for all she was useful and not the child everyone thought her to be. How was it that things even seemed to go quite right when she was involved? Why was it that she always carried the bad news? why not someone else for a change?

Natasha Walked up to Arwen and settled herself beside her and spoke in what she hoped to be a strong voice. "Arwen I must leave, but I well return as soon as a can" Only a little shaky at the end but other wise very well done.

Arwen smiled sadly at her. "I knew you would not stay long. For father said the was to tell you of the rings return. I knew you would go." She paused as her voice broke. One very deep breath and she continued. "I wish you the best of lock and the safest journey. Take care and promise you will not be angered at those who hope to keep you safe and protected." Tears rolled down her cheeks making them slightly red.

"I shall grant you that wish if you give me and hug farewell" Spoke like a true friend. Natasha embraced Arwen, snuggling her head in her neck as tears came. They spent the remainder of the day together neither speaking a word of Natasha's departure. Noon soon turned into night and night into day. Packed and ready to leave Natasha set out in search of The fellowship of the ring. 

***************************************

Gandlf felt her coming before the saw her. What was she doing here? Didn't she know that she would be killed or worse? She never did see the danger in anything. Marcus (Natasha's Brother) was not going to be ever happy then he found out what she was doing. He didn't need this now. As if of cue Legolas straightened standing strait up aware of a figure approaching. 

Legolas sensed someone coming, What ever it or who ever it was they'd be there soon. He drawled his bow, "Something is coming" He stated looking in the direction the thought it to be coming from. The figure was draped in a black cloak what covered it compliantly. Riding on what looked like a huge dog with blue fur, it growled at them and stopped when it saw swords pulled out and a arrow pointed directly at them, the rider simply hopped off and whispered some words into the overgrow blue dogs ear and then nuzzled it. The dog stopped growling and set down it's eyes never leaving them. The figure toke off the hood, Silver locks fell down the side of her slender face to caress her plump purplish silver lips, her ice green eyes observed them coolly.

She had traveled three long days almost none stop to reach them, and what do they do? point arrows and swords at her. Gandlf was sitting on a rock just watching the situation. She noticed Aragorn standing next to the elf with the bow and arrow, but he had yet to notice who she was. She was usually wearing form fitting dresses not black leather pants and a black cotton shirt covered in a black cloak to match. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Marcus seeing her in such attire. 

With that thought in mind her gaze toke in the "various group" as Elrond had called them. Four hobbits, a dwarf, an elf, and a human she did not know they all seemed to be out in front of one of the hobbits guarding him. He must be the ring bearer. She studied him a little closer, he seemed normal like any other hobbit curly dark brown hair, clear blue eyes, and a round face. He looked frightened but he stood his ground. 

She looked next at the other hobbits holding their swords out glaring at her, she liked them for some odd reason must have been their courage. Her gaze wonder to the dwarf her looked as if he would bit everybody's head off given the chance. He had red hair, a long beard, and brown eyes. Hateful creators, she didn't care much of dwarfs they were greedy, selfish, and loved to brag about their self's. Why would anyone want to travel with one she'd never know. The human she did not know was tall, with a rugged looking face, brown hair that seemed to be plastered to his head, a beard and mustache decorated his rugged features, and dark blue eyes made up the rest of him. 

Her eyes now landed on the elf that held an arrow strait at her. Elves were very beautiful people, she always thought of them as advanced beings they had immortal life spans, and very powerful magic. They were a very kind raise loving everything, appreciate it. She held high respect for them. This elf thought was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen. His long slender face brought out his cold blue eyes and his high cheek bones made his face al more appealing, he had long blond hair that shined in the sunlight two pieces of it braded just above either side of his head.

After having observed the group she steeped forward, smiling slightly she spoke "Well I have never in all my life. Aragorn just you wait till I tell Arwen that you were pointing your sword at me." she watch shock run across his face before she spoke again in the same playful voice. "And why Gandlf you are just sitting there on that rock letting them hold me captive." Her smile became wider when Gandlf straitened up and walked over to her. Aragorn still had yet to notice who she was.

Gandlf couldn't help but smile, this woman could light even the darkest room with her since of humor. 

"Well, Natasha I thought just maybe they would kill you and save Marcus the trouble" Gandlf was in a fowled mood. They hadn't made a lot of time with the little hobbits and their supplies were running low. How come everything seemed to get worse and worse by the minute? Was this nightmare ever going to end? What was he suppose to do with Natasha if he let her come she would be in danger not to mention Marcus's wrath. And if her didn't he would hurt her feelings and her pride. The ring barrier, Frodo would make the decision.

Natasha's smile drop off her lips to form a thin line. "Marcus has yet to become my parents until then I shall do as I please." She snarled at him. A little growl made its way from her throat, at this Gandlf and Aragorn's companions drew out their weapons again this time more wary of her. The blue beast she had rode upon ran to her side growling fiercely at them baring his large teeth, its muscles tense ready to battle. 

Aragorn steeped forward, toward Natasha and her beast. "Natasha, Its been a long time." He smiled broadly at her. then looked to her beast. "Nanook, they are only trying to protect Frodo and themselves."

Nanook only tensed up more and toke a step toward them, and spoke in a harsh growling voice. " I am only doing the same for my mistress. I shall not yield." 

More they a little surprised they all jumped back save for Gandlf and Aragorn. Legolas was the one to speak next. "A blue beast that speaks, who can that be?"

Natasha laughed a little, so he had never seen a moonling before. Well they were scarce, very scarce Nanook and his mate were the last save for the pups they would have soon, for his mate Jasmine was pregnant or she would be with them. 

"How old are you elf? not old even to know what a moonling is. Nanook is hardly a beast, he is only aggressive if threatened like he is being now. I suggest you lower your weapons if you do not wish to fight him, for I have already told him that you were simply protecting your self's the first time." Laughter evident in her voice as she spoke to the elf. 

The elf seemed to take offense by her words for his next words suggested so. "My lady I fear I am older then you, and I have not see a blue beast before or a human with you hair and lip color before." At this Natasha, Gandlf, and Aragorn all laughed wholeheartedly.

"My friend I do not mean to laugh at you but you do not know this woman." Aragorn tried to apologize for his laughter at Legolas. Tears now came from his eyes as he tried to explain only to laugh harder as Legolas looked confused at him.

"How can that be? She is a human, a strange colored one at that." Legolas studied her a little closer. She had odd markings on top of her hands, little silver dragons one on each hand. She seemed to notice where his gaze was because she covered her hands up, putting fingerless gloves on to hide her markings. 

Gandlf Smiled at Legolas. "She is older than Elornd himself, truth be told she was present when the dark lord was destroyed. Natasha here is anything but human. An ancient raise the same as the dark lord and just as powerful." 

Natasha smirked, proud that Gandlf thought her that powerful. She bowed to them as they put down their weapons. 

"Nanook." She spoke softly to him as she nuzzled him. "They are not trying to harm as. And we are not going to harm them." Sweetly she made a purring noise to comfort him as she stood. 

She walked close to Aragorn and embraced him in a hug. "I missed you." She whispered in his ear as he tightened his grip on her.

As they parted she smiled and said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Arwen sends her love and luck." Natasha stepped up to Gandlf and embraced him the same way. 

She walked toward Frodo but stopped when the other hobbits lifted their swords at her. She smiled softly at them, respecting their wishes in not wanting her any closer she dropped to one knee and put her fist on the ground, with her head bowed and her eyes looking directly at Frodo. "I am here to assist you in destroying the ring that you carry." she paused waiting for his reaction, he looked confused she really didn't blame him.

The hateful dwarf picked this time to put in his opinion on having her with them. "She is but a woman with a blue dog. How could she possibly help?"

Natasha really didn't like dwarfs. But she had to admit that they had no ideal what she could do. She smirked at the dwarf, pinning to a rock with her hand on his neck before he could even blink. "I could kill you right now if I wished Master dwarf. I have many talents that will be useful to you and your comrades. I was the one who taught Aragorn her to wield a sword." 

She let go of him. only to see him ready to attack her. She was his ax coming toward her head like it was in slow motion. Reaching to her back she pulled out two large swords with rainbow designs on their blades, blocking his ax a foot away from her face she glared at him. Why shouldn't she kill him right now? The hateful creature. She through his ax away when she togged back on her swords, then she pinned his head on the rock behind him with her swords. If she wished she could chop his head off. Growling at him she spoke harshly. "Master dwarf, you seem to have a death wish, attack me again and I shall not hesitate to kill you."

The dwarf glared at her but made no move to attack her once she put her swords back in their hidden place on her back. She picked up his ax and gave it to him. 

"I am sorry Master dwarf, I did not mean to hurt your pride." she said softly in his ear so that only he could hear, but elves have sharp hearing. The dwarf sorted at her but nodded in acceptance to her apologue. 

She walked back to Frodo and interned the same possession as before. "Ring barrier, I wish to join your quest. I have rode for three days from Rivendell, and I only wish to help." 

Frodo looked around at everyone then his gaze landed on Gandlf. He was waiting for Gandlf's permission, Frodo actually liked her, though he didn't know why she seemed to have a kindness that surrounded her. He had a very gentle voice, he was soft spoken. "Gandlf, shall we? You seem to know her." 

Gandlf thought it best not to let her join their quest but her abilities would be very useful in the future. "Frodo you are the ring barrier, so what ever you decision you make I shall follow." 

Frodo seemed to accept his answer. "And what of everyone else?" 

They looked at him, Aragorn smiled at him kindly. "I have sworn am sword to you, I shall support any decision you make."

"And I" the strong voice make Natasha look in the decision of the owner. The elf named Legolas was the one who spoke, he had a air of power and wisdom a round him. She was drown to him, his beauty, his voice. He made something in her burn, an odd sensation she had felt once before. Attraction. Not that she would yield to it.

"Gondor shall do as you wish." The human stated. 

"I shall do as you wish Master Frodo." one of the hobbits said. the blond hair one.

"Us too." The other hobbits said anxiously as if they'd miss something.

The dwarf snorted. "I care not if she comes or stays as long as she can keep up." Hateful thing, but she liked him after he said that, it meet to her that he had accepted her.

Frodo Smiled kindly at her. "The more to help the merrier." Natasha grinned at him showing off her fangs.

"Well then, I thank you Master Frodo." She bowed to him. Then to everyone else. "I must introduce myself. I am Natasha Starbright of Jaspre." 

Frodo smiled and started to introduce everyone pointing to them when he said their names, the man she didn't know was Boromir of Gondor, the hateful dwarf was called Gimli the son of the ruler of all the middle earth dwarfs. 

The two little hobbits with dark hair was Peregin and Meriadoc all so known as Pippin and, Merry and the blond hobbit was known as Samwise they all came from the Shire. 

And last but defiantly lest Legolas Greenleaf the prince of Milkwood. So Thranduil had a child. He had always said his children would be beautiful.

The sun had set and they being to set up camp for the night. Assigning who was to watch and when. The first watch belonged to Aragorn. So he settled himself in on a rock near the camp. When he got tired Legolas would take over then Natasha. Natasha would have insisted on the first watch but she was tired from having traveled almost none stop to reach them so she would take the last watch.

********************************************************

And so a new adventure starts. he he he 


End file.
